A Gryffindor can't get on with Slytherins, right?
by PinkUnicornsAndStuff
Summary: At the beginning of her sixth year, Tatum Wall gets to hear that her parents have died. Why? No one knows. Her life is completely turned around when a grumpy potions teacher adopts her. They can't stand each other. Can they learn how to live with each other? And what about a certain blonde haired Slytherin she keeps bumping into?
1. Meet me, the increadible Tatum Wall

My name is Tatum Wall. I'm in my sixth year of Hogwarts and proud to be in Gryffindor. I am most likely pureblodd but I guess I'll never know because my biological parents send me to an orphanage before I was one, I guess they didn't likeh me... I now live with my adoptive parents: Jack and Helena Wall. The sweetest most caring Muggles you'll ever meet. That's right I was raised by Muggles. Because of this a lot of people *cough* Slytherins *cough* think I'm a Mudblood. One certain blonde haired Sltyherin in paticular.

But, back to me. Tatum Wall. T for my friends. Sixteen years old and small for my age (not that I'm still growing..). I have boring brown hair originally but I dyed it a very dark purple/black. I have big violet eyes and a small nose. I wear a lot of, what you muggles would call, hipster clothes and I love it. Give me crop tops with strange or funny texts, black leggings, skirts or shorts and a hat and you have a happy girl.

My best friends are: the Weasley twins (although they're older), Nikolas (Ravenclaw) and Sammi (Hufflepuff) Nikolas is a very sweet (very girly) guy. Last year he came out of the closet but to be honest I don't care, I still love him. He has ash blonde hair and big brown eyes which he uses a lot to get me to do things, stupid puppy eyes. Sammi is one hell of a weird Hufflepuff. She has dark red hair, small brown (but clever) eyes and is pretty tall. She wears a lot of floral and cute clothes but she is devlish when she has to, pretty scary even.

Most Gryffindor think I am weird because I don't care what other people think of me and I wear weird clothes. They're nice to me but not really friends. All of my friends come from different houses. (except Fred and George but they're Da Bomb)

I am doing pretty good in school. All my subjects are sufficient except for Herbiology. Plants don't like me, they always bite me even when it's basically not possible for them. But I still have to do it and professor Sprout usually just makes me watch. She is so supportive.

Soo, this is me. My werid, awkward, crazy life that is turning more weird, awkward and crazy in a very short time...

**This was the first chapter.. More of an introduction really. I hope I can get the next chapter up tommorrow or even later today. Please tell what you think or if I made any mistakes. X**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Screaming in the Great Hall, Tatum eating plants and FOOD!')

'Tatum, you have to get up or you are going to miss breakfast.'

'Shut up Hermoine. Wait, breakfast? NOT MY BREAKFAST!' I scream while running to the bathroom. I quickly brush my hair and do my make up. Then I sprint bak into the room and dress in my uniform. I put my hair back in a ponytail and tie it with an black bow because I just can.

I walk downstrairs to the common room to find it completely empty. I am probably really late. I quickly run to the Great Hall. Everyone turns to look at me becasue I am late and I sart to wave at a few that are staring. How I love my fans ahem. I sit down at the Gryffindor table opposite from Fred and George.

'Morning T.' They say in unison. How the fuck do they do that?

'Morning.'

'So which lessons do you have today?' Fred asks me.

'I have...err.. I don't know wait a sec.'

I turn around and scream to the Hufllepuff table: 'Sammi, which classes do I have today?'

'How am I supposed to know, I'm a Hufflepuff.'

'Right. Nikolas. You're smart, you're a Ravenclaw. Which lessons do I have today?' He just shrugs.

'DOES ANYONE KNOWS MY TIMETABLE.' I scream frustrated.

Several Gryffindors in my year start to throw their copies of the timetable at my head.

'FOUND IT, GOD THANK YOU.' I yell.

I hear someone cough and see Hermoine looking at me sternly. What is wrong with this girl she is not a teacher.

I fold open one of the paper and let the rest of them dissapear.

'Nooooo.' I whine.

'What?' George asks.

'I have herbiology.'

Fred grabs my timetable.

'Really, you whine about herbiology while you have a double potions.' He asks me.

'Potions is funny. You can put things in a bowl and steer and if you do it right you get a happy Snapepoo.' I say while doing a weird dance move thing.

'You're really weird, you know that.' Fred says laughing.

' I have to go my friends. Agressive, Tatum eating plants are waiting for me.' and with that I stand up and walk to Herbiology.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Lemon drops, my parents and Snape)**

The day passes by pretty quickly. Nothing really special happened. I was bitten by a plant twice but that is the usual. I was sitting in the corning and still the plants found a way to atack me. I had my usual trip to Madame Pomfrey who healed the wounds and went back to the lessons. I annoyed Snapey up until the point that he was ready to hex the hell out of me but for some reason he didn't give me detention. Weird bipolar man.

I was walking with Sammi to the Black Lake to hang out but I was stopped by someone calling me Mudblood. I stopped but Sammi continued on. She is sometimes a bit of a pussy and a very unsuportive friend. I turn around and see my favourite blonde Slytherin Cough Cough.

'What Malfoy?' I ask him annoyed. ' I really don't have time for you now.'

'Dumbledore askekd me to fetch you.'

'Oh. Why?''

'How am I supposed to know?'

'He asked you.'

'He didn't tell me just come.'

'Fine' I huff and follow him through the halls. I've never been to Dumbledore and have no clue where his office is. He finally stops in front of a statue

'Here we are.' He mutters.

'Thanks?' I more or less ask him.

'Professor Dumbledore likes lemon drops. ' He says and then walks away. Crazy guy.

I turn towards the statue.

'Password?' It asks me.

'Oh no, I don't know. I have a appointment with Dumbledore.'

'Password?'

'I don't know.'

'Password?'

'are you stupid I told y..'

'Lemon drops.' I hear a voice say behind me. Malfoy again.

'Shut up with your lemon drops. You're obsessed!' I screeched at him.

He just pointed to the statue who was...moving? Oooh lemon drops was the password. That makes sense, I guess.

'Thanks again?' I said to him unsure.

'I knew you wouldn't understand my hint. You're not in Ravenclaw for a reason.'

'He! I'm not stupid. I would 've gotten inside.'

'No you wouldn't.'

'Yes, I wo..' I couldn't finish my sentence because someone spoke.

'Ah, miss Wall. Nice for you to join me. Thank you mister Malfoy.'

Malfoy nodded and walked away. Dumbledore gestured inside is office.

'Come on in, miss Wall.'

'You can call me Tatum, professor. Miss Wall sounds weird, like you're talking to a wall.'

'Alright, Tatum. I guess your right but then it would be a female wall.' Dumbledore said with his weird twinkle in his eyes. He's awesome!

I walked inside and saw Snape sitting in one of the chairs. Why would he be here? What did I do wrong? Snape looked at me with his usual sneer but something seemed off. He seemed upset or confused. He is so weird sometimes.

'Please sit down Tatum.'

'Where is this about, professor?'

'I was just going to tell you but you have to promise me one thing.'

'What?'

'Just listen to me and don't interupt me.'

'Okay.' I did have an habit of interupting people when they were talking.

'Sadly, I have to inform you that your adoptive parents died this morning in a fire.'

'What?! But how, when, why. Oh god.' I say while putting my head in my hands but not completely realising everything just yet, I was shocked. 'Where can I go, I have no one anymore.'

''Luckily for you we have found someone who can take care of you until your of age.'

'Who?'

'Professor Snape.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (crying, comforting and confusion)**

Snape? The greasy, always angry potions teacher, now my 'father'? What the hell? This completely makes no sense.

'But...I...Why?' I stutter out.

'Well, this was our only option, letting a teacher adopt you. He is the most qualified one avaliable.' Dumbledore answered me.

'No it sounds more like he's going to tutor me.' I mutter under my breath.

'He will if that ever would be necessary.' Dumbledore said, eyes twinkeling. That guy has super hearing or something.

'Okay?'

'Tatum, I understand this is difficult for you to completely understand now. Just go back to your dorm, let it sink in and we'll talk tomorrow.' Dumbledore said.

'Yeah, okay.' I said, getting up.

I looked at Snape. he hadn't said anything and looked deep in thought. I guess he's as confused as I am.

'Goodnight Professors.' I told them before leaving.

'Goodnight Tatum.' Dumbledore replied but Snape didn't say anything. The usual.

I walked through the empty halls. No one was there anymore so I guess it was past curfew. It was quite cold in the halls.

'Give it a few months and it will be winter' I thought by myself. 'That also means a few months until Christmas. I always loved Christmas. The food, presents, snow and family dinner. Family...Oh god...' Now only fully realising what Dumbledore told me. I slumped against a wall in the hallway I was in.

'My parents are gone.' Was the only thing that came up in my mind,

'What are you doing here, Wall?' I heared someone's all to familiar voice say. Malfoy again.

'Go away Malfoy, I'm doing perfectly fine pitying myself thank you.'

'Why?.' He asks me.

'Why do you want to know?'

'Just tell me.' He says bending down so our eyes are at the same level. He kinda has pretty eyes, not that I would ever admit that to him. Normally they were always cold and uncaring but now the wore a slight, concern?

'Fine, I just heard that my parents died yesterday in a fire.' I mutter.

'Don't cry, I'm not good with emotional people.'

'I'm not'

'Yes you are.' He says while wiping a tear off my cheek.

'Oh.' And then I feel the tears stream down. I put my head backwards against the wall and really start crying. 'I'm sorry.' I stutter out.

'It's okay.' He says and then he does the unthinkable. He pulls me in a hug (can I get a hallelujah!).

'It's going to be okay.' He softly says to me while sitting against the walll and pulling me into his lap.

'How do you know?'

'I just know.'

'Are you so smart then?'

He lets out a small laugh. 'Yeah, you know I am.'

We sit there for a couple of minutes before I completely stop crying.

'Come on.' He says. 'Let's get you back to your dorm.'

'I can go by myself, you don't have to bring me there.'

'No, I think I have to. We don't want you to end up in another hallway alone do you?'

'No..? '

'Come on.' He says and start walking.

After a minute of silence I can really not handle it anymore.

'Are you sure you are alright, though? You seem so...different than normal.' I ask him awkwardly.

He chuckles. 'I'm fine, I guess. What do you mean with different?'

'Normally you call me Mudblood or try the hardest to ignore me.'

'Yeah.'

We arrive at the Fat lady's painting.

'Thank you.' I tell him before muttering the password to the painting and opening it.

'You're welcome.' He says slightly turning around to walk away.

'Oh and Malfoy?'

'Yeah.'

'You're not bad with emotional people, quite good actually.' I say smiling before entering the common room. Maybe this guy is not so bad after all...

**So, this is already my fourth chapter and I haven't put on an author's note... So here it is.. Please review and and tell me what you think. Also, if you have great ideas for the story, feel free to tell me! I hope you like this chapter and I'll put on the next asap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Plants, Malfoy and running)**

The next morning, Hermoine woke me again.

'You should hurry, dinner starts in ten.' She told me as she was alomst done with her hair and already ready to go.

'Please tell me you mean ten hours.' I mumbeled

'No dumbass.' She sighed. 'I'm gonna go, see ya.'

'Nice friend, really increadible.' I mumbeld while getting out of bed.

I dress and braided my hair into a side-braid thing (you know what I mean). I put on some mascara and eye-liner and last-minute decided to wear some red lipstick as well (although I knew it would get of while I was eating, it's nice while it lasts.)

I quickly made my way to breakfast as I was already late. I'm really bad at mornings but food is too important for me.

After breakfast I had herbology. Honestly, I have no idea why I still have that subject. I hate it and plants absolutely hate me.

I walked in to see that we had our lesson with Slytherin, the joy, the joy.

'Miss Wall, nice for you to join us.' Prof Sprout told me.

'I'm not late again, am I?'

'No, you're actually not ehich surprises me.' She answered

Okay, there is a slight possibility I came in late for most of my herbology lessons. This is my first time this year I was good on time. Luckly for me, Prof Sprout had never given me any detention because she pitied me. Every single lesson this year (except for one but we didn't use plants for some sort of reason) I was al ready bitten by one of those stupid plants. How I love herbology.

'So today I want you to work in pair and repot at least two of these plants.' Sprout said while pointins to some nasty looking plants with needles and other sharp stuff. 'However, I'll make pairs for this lesson.'

Everyone was groaning while she was making them because she seemed to put a Slytherin with a Gryffindor. What is it woth those teachers trying to let the two houses 'bond'? It isn't gonna happen.

'…...Can go with miss Wall.' I could hear Prof Sprout say.

'Who?' I asked because I didn't hear her.

'Me.' I heard an annoying voice sneer.

'Oh, great Malfoy.' I grumbled.

'Always happy to see me, huh?'

'Of course.' I told him sarcastically. 'Now, please let us do those plants because I want to get over with this as soon as possible.'

'Why, you don't want to work with me?' Malfoy sneered at me again.

'That is a reason, yes. But most of all, I don't like plants.'

'Oh yeah. You're the girl that girl that always gets bitten because of plants.'

'Yeah, I know.'

On that moment someone bumped into me.

'Wall, watch where you're going!' The random Slytherin person yelled at me. Pansy, I guess. 'Haven't your parents thought you to look out? Oh wait, your real parents didn't want you and even your adoptive parents are dead.'

My eyes welled up a bit with tears. 'Why..How do you know?'

I hadn't told anyone yet. I was alone yesterday and when I came back everyone was assleep. Draco...

I turned to him wanting to say something but couldn't so I just ran away. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran to the Black Lake and sat under a random tree to get some peace and quiet. But I guess I'm not that lucky...

**Chapter 5! :) Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think in the comments!**


End file.
